


partners in crime

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Voyeurism, short chapters but quick updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: minhyuk and kihyun are enemies. as it seems, that doesn't really stop their mischievous little bratty selves from being best friends. or as they like calling it - partners in crime.





	1. enemies for life

minhyuk opened his eyes slowly, attacked by the bright lightning of a lamp right above him. he squinted a bit, trying to adjust to it and to look around and find out where he was.

it was probably going to take some time because he had a massive headache. he had no idea how much he had drunk the previous night but it was obviously a lot.

when he had started coming to his senses, he realized that he was cold. and fully naked. in a bath tub, full with cold water. which _kind of_ explained why was he basically freezing.

there was some weight above him. he took a deep breath as he looked down and saw messy light brown hair. 

there was a naked boy sleeping on top of him. _okay_. that was.... fine. at least he knew he probably had fun while he was drunk. which was pretty nice since that didn't happen to him quite often.

he put his hand under the other's chin and lifted his head lightly to see his face. he actually looked really ni--

_fuck._

he let go of the other's face with the speed of light.

yoo kihyun, minhyuk's worst enemy ever since kindergarten, was in the same bath tub as minhyuk.

they were both naked. ( _obviously._ )

they probably did something. ( _not as obvious. after all, they couldn't be sure if they couldn't confirm it happened._ )

and all minhyuk could wonder was how did he end up like that. from all the people on earth why did it have to be kihyun?

he grabbed the other by the shoulders and started shaking him roughly. "wake up," he said.

the other groaned, lifting his head up lazily. "my ass hurts," was the first thing he mumbled out.

 _we definitely did something_ , minhyuk thought.

minhyuk rolled his eyes, giving the brunette some time to wake up a bit.

kihyun went through a very similar process of assimilation but it took him much longer.

he glanced at minhyuk a few times but as if never really managed to recognize him.

at some point he finally jumped up and sat at the other end of the tub, pointing at minhyuk. " _you_ ," he exclaimed, quickly going to full panic mode. minhyuk nodded calmly.

"i... how..." he felt his whole body boiling, he couldn't even speak properly. as if his brain turned into a soup.

"calm down," minhyuk demanded. he reached out to grab kihyun's wrists. though the other flinched a bit, he managed to pull him on his lap.

"don't do that," kihyun stuttered.

"don't act like you don't like it."  the taller's hands trailed down below kihyun's waist, causing him to shiver a bit.

"i don't like it because it's you, but in general..."

"why are you being so shy?" minhyuk moved one of his hands on kihyun's cheek, firmly brushing his thumb against the brunette's lower lip. "you've never been like that. you are usually so aggressive."

kihyun blushed even more than he already was.

"what happened last night?"

"i have no idea. but we fucked... apparently."

"is that going to change anything between us?"

"i don't think so."

"we still hate each other, right?"

"definitely."


	2. enemies in a bathtub

every time kihyun tried getting up to get out of the tub, minhyuk was pinning him harder down against himself.

though the water wasn't getting any warmer and they had to get out of it, minhyuk wanted to keep kihyun in. he just wanted to continue teasing the other and see how far can things get. he definitely had something in mind.

his hands were roaming in circles over kihyun's ass, making the other's breathing get heavier. kihyun was slowly grinding against him.

they didn't even need warm water, the sexual tension between made them feel hot enough already.

"it's so soft," minhyuk pointed out, squeezing kihyun's ass. "i really wonder... if you don't like this, why are you getting so worked up? i mean... look at you." he smirked, lifting up the other's chin to study his expression. "pathetic."

kihyun narrowed his eyes. "i told you that the only thing i don't like is you."

the other pouted teasingly. "yet you let me fuck you."

his expression suddenly went kind of serious as he looked down between kihyun's legs and noticed all the bite marks and hickeys that were on his inner thighs.

the only thing he could think about was what a masterpiece he had done on that beautiful milky skin. and how he wanted to mark it up again.

he was curious to know what kihyun's face looked like while he was getting pleasure.

"oh, baby, that's not going to fade away any time soon." he brushed his thumb against kihyun's inner thigh, feeling him tensing up a bit. he was speaking in a slow mocking tone. "but i kind of want to know what your mouth can do. would you show me?"

"if we move on a bed," kihyun answered with a playful smile.

it almost seemed like he had already started trying to act more sassy with minhyuk, to be more comfortable. but he wasn't minhyuk. he didn't know how could he do it so easily.

"is this your house?" minhyuk asked, looking up at kihyun. he moved his hands back on the other's hips, lightly digging in his nails.

"i... i thought it's yours..." kihyun raised an eyebrow.

"then where the fuck are we?"

the two got up, not caring to wrap towels around themselves or at least dry themselves. they went out of the bathroom to find out that, by the looks of it, they were in a hotel room.

a part of it looked so tidy. until they glanced at the bed sheets and all the clothes scattered in random places around the room.

"i wish i remember at least a part of what happened in here," kihyun said, placing his hands on his sides.

by the time he managed to say that, minhyuk had already made himself comfortable on the bed, patting his thigh, hinting the other to go there.

"i could show you," the taller winked. "you just need to come over here and let me."

kihyun inhaled slowly, thinking if he should do that.

he came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose.


	3. enemies with benefits

kihyun was between minhyuk's legs, pressing kisses against his soft inner thighs as he was trying to get himself into the mood.

he kept on telling himself to live for the moment, but minhyuk's face was distracting him from that thought way too much.

"come on," minhyuk said, caressing kihyun's cheek gently. "are you changing your mind now?"

"of course not," kihyun stuttered. he wrapped his arms around minhyuk's legs, spreading them a little bit more and positioning himself better.

as if minhyuk's conscience suddenly spoke or he wasn't really sure of what happened but he felt kind of... bad.

he wasn't sure if he was actually forcing kihyun do something he didn't want to do because until then he thought the problem was he himself but now he was wondering if kihyun was actually comfortable doing things like that. "kihyun, are you _really_ sure you want that?"

"yes." he sounded more sure than he did in his previous answer. yet minhyuk still had some doubts.

those doubts kind of disappeared as he felt warm, wet lips wrapping around him. kihyun had his eyes closed and he looked completely ethereal.

not that minhyuk thought that he was beautiful _only_ because he was sucking him off. it was just that kihyun really was beautiful and it took minhyuk a blowjob to notice it, _no matter how weird that sounded_.

the other was moving so easily and overflowing with confidence. it totally didn't look like he was unsure just a few minutes ago.

minhyuk's fingers curled in kihyun's hair as he threw his head backwards, gasping. he was encouraging kihyun to keep going, telling him how much of a good work he was doing.

just then he realized that kihyun might have a thing for praising because he started bobbing his head faster.

kihyun moved his hand at the base of minhyuk's cock, slightly digging his nails into his skin.

apparently, minhyuk wasn't the only one who was getting pleasure of this whole thing and he was glad that kihyun liked it, too.

"kihyun, i'm close," minhyuk suddenly moaned out, his grip on the brunette's hair getting even tighter.

the latter just continued moving his head until minhyuk finally came.

"you didn't swallow it, did you...?" minhyuk asked awkwardly as kihyun licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"i did," kihyun raised an eyebrow, wondering if he did something wrong.

"why would you do that?"

"what am i supposed to do?" kihyun snorted. he moved to sit on top of minhyuk. "save it in a jar and keep it for the future generations?"

the other also snorted, placing his hands on kihyun's hips.

"you know what?" kihyun hummed, leaning down. "i've spent so much time hating you that i've never noticed just how beautiful you are."

kihyun blushed slightly and looked away. "shut up."

minhyuk just giggled. he put his hand at the back of kihyun's head and pushed him down, kissing him. "you're making me feel good, kihyun," he smiled against the shorter's lips. "we should do this again some other time."

he only received another hum as a response before kihyun kissed him again.


	4. enemies and confessions

minhyuk was more than glad that either him or kihyun was thoughtful enough to take alcohol.

his face lit up as he noticed the two bottles of champagne next to the door. he hurried to take them and sat on the bed again.

kihyun, who was already getting dressed, raised an eyebrow at him. "minhyuk, we are _not_ going to drink again."

"we won't drink..." minhyuk tried making up something to convince kihyun. "we will... play never have i ever!"

the other just sighed. he positioned himself closer to minhyuk, taking one of the bottles. he opened it carefully and set it between his legs as he was watching minhyuk who was struggling to open his own bottle.

"give it to me," he said. but minhyuk was way too stubborn and wanted to open it himself.

it took him around five minutes but he eventually managed to do it without anyone being harmed.

"you start?" minhyuk nodded his head towards kihyun.

"no. you start."

minhyuk rolled his eyes. "okay... uhm... never have i ever fucked someone on the first date?"

"so you're aiming at more intimate ones at the very beginning?" kihyun grinned.

"i have to get to know my enemy's dirty secrets."

the two drank. kihyun took a longer swig, causing minhyuk to whistle.

"i thought you are the one who said we won't drink."

"we are not drinking," kihyun pressed his index finger against minhyuk's bare chest. "we are just playing." he winked. minhyuk nodded his head at him to continue with the game. "never have i ever slept with a teacher?"

as he saw that kihyun didn't move and was just holding the bottle between his legs, minhyuk's eyebrows curled upwards.

he sighed and lifted his bottle up, taking a sip from the liquid.

"the school's whore living up to his name," kihyun smirked as he saw how minhyuk's mood suddenly went down. he thought that he was pretending to play along but his smirk disappeared as he realized that it actually made the latter really upset.

he quickly took the bottle out of minhyuk's hands and placed it down on the floor along with his own bottle. he then moved to sit between minhyuk's legs and grabbed his hands.

minhyuk flinched a bit as he felt kihyun's lips coming in contact with his own, but eventually kissed back.

"it wasn't a good idea playing this," kihyun quietly said. minhyuk only nodded, already really glad that the game ended as fast as it began.

the brunette continued kissing him until minhyuk's back was pressed flat against the bed, his hands wandering over kihyun's back.

soon kihyun pulled away and lied next to the red haired male, tangling his legs with the latter's. "what happened with jooheon, though?"

"what?" minhyuk glanced at him, a bit thrown aback.

"you two were dating, right?"

"no. we've never dated." minhyuk wrapped an arm around kihyun, pulling him closer. "i just have a small crush on him, i guess."

kihyuk snorted. "it's not that small if you ask me."

"maybe." they were lying in silence until minhyuk spoke again. "i will get him some day, though. he will eventually be mine."

"i believe that."

"who do you like?"

kihyun looked back at minhyuk. "everything we say in this room stays here, right?"

"of course."

"hyunwoo."

"nice."


	5. enemies and school

kihyun fixed the collar of minhyuk's jacket as he kissed him gently. he stepped forward, pressing the latter against the door.

"let's do this again some other time, shall we?" kihyun smirked, already feeling full control over himself and the other. minhyuk still couldn't really believe that he was _that_ confident.

"we should," minhyuk smiled sweetly, his hands slowly running down kihyun's body. "but let's do it at your house or mine," he tilted his head lightly. "i'm not really in for paying for expensive hotel rooms every time you wanna fuck, you feel me?"

kihyun hummed, kissing minhyuk again and wrapping his arms around his neck.

in moments like that minhyuk really liked it when kihyun was being soft. it was a good change of what he was usually used to.

when they realized it was time for them to go, they pulled away from each other. while kihyun was waiting and trying to catch his breath, minhyuk put the bottles in his bag.

after checking if everything was okay and they hadn't left anything, they made their way out of the hotel in silence.

"do you want me to walk you home?" minhyuk asked after they were finally outside.

"no." kihyun glanced at the taller, his eyebrows knitted. all of a sudden he was looking at minhyuk the way he did this whole time. "you don't need to act anymore. see you at school," he coldly said. he started walking faster and made his way to his own direction, leaving minhyuk behind.

minhyuk just put his hands in his pockets, smiling to himself. it was stupid of him to think that kihyun would open up to him so soon. but he had big plans already.

the next day his first class was with kihyun. he purposefully sat next to him and even surprised a part of the people in the room because everyone knew how much they hated each other.

"what do you want?" kihyun asked with a sigh. he looked at minhyuk with the corner of his eye.

"nothing," minhyuk grinned. "i just want to sit next to you."

"whatever."

minhyuk didn't bother him a lot until somewhere in the middle of the class. he got tired of paying attention to the teacher and copying everything that was written on the board.

he moved his chair closer to kihyun's. then, he rested his hand on the other's thigh, lightly squeezing it.

at first kihyun acted like he didn't notice. but it became more and more difficult as minhyuk was slowly running his hand up.

he got goosebumps all over. he eventually gave up on taking notes, too, and left his pen looking down at minhyuk's hand.

"stop that," he mouthed as minhyuk was trying to unbutton his jeans. he put his hand over the latter's in an attempt to stop him.

"you seem to be enjoying it," minhyuk smirked.

"minhyuk, i'm serious, stop!" kihyun whispered a bit too loudly, bringing the teacher's attention.

"is there a problem, boys?" the teacher asked.

"not at all," the two boys said and shook their heads until the teacher sighed and turned to the board again. minhyuk continued taking notes of the lesson, though his hand stayed on kihyun's crotch, feeling the guy's jeans getting even tighter around him.

the end of the class was nearing, so minhyuk suddenly moved his hand away. he leaned against kihyun's ear. "meet me in the lunch break, okay?" he whispered.

kihyun just nodded, kind of missing the feeling of minhyuk's hand on him.

"i will be waiting you behind school. make sure to not be late."


	6. enemies...???

he had no intentions on even going to meet up with minhyuk. he didn't want to get involved with him that much. just the fact that he knew that he was going to be associated with "school's whore" in a way different than being his enemy was making him feel a tad bit uneasy.

as he thought more about it, he wasn't any better than minhyuk. but his "fame" wasn't that big or whatever. it was how it wanted it to be. and now there was lee minhyuk who was about to ruin everything because he was too horny and couldn't keep his hands for himself.

he didn't want to go, yet he was there, fifteen minutes early because he was kicked out of class. he could only imagine the smirk on minhyuk's face when he sees him, sitting there and looking as if he was there early because he couldn't wait to meet him.

not even five minutes had passed and minhyuk appeared, too. for kihyun's big surprise, he didn't seem really happy.

"don't you have a class?" minhyuk asked, dropping his bag down and sitting on the ground next to kihyun.

"i got kicked out," the brunet explained. "don't you have a class, too? why are you here?"

"i left and didn't have anywhere else to go." minhyuk let out a sigh as he looked down at kihyun's hands. he noticed that the other was playing with his fingers nervously. "i asked you here for something completely different but i'm not really in the mood anymore. you can go."

for a moment kihyun was really going to just get up and walk away. he didn't care enough to stay. but he just rested his head on minhyuk's shoulder, closing his eyes. "i have nowhere better to go either."

he reopened his eyes when he heard the red haired male shuffle a bit to take a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. he didn't say anything for a while, though. just watched how minhyuk dragged a cigarette out of the box along with a lighter that he had somehow fit inside even though the box wasn't near to being empty. it was actually pretty full.

the taller pressed the cigarette between his lips. he was holding the lighter, looking at it and wondering if he really wanted to smoke. he eventually lighted his cigarette, letting out a puff of smoke soon after inhaling it.

"i didn't know you smoke," kihyun said quietly.

"well, i do," minhyuk replied, his voice a bit muffled because the cigarette was still in his mouth. "just not that often." he offered a cigarette to the other, gesturing at the box, but kihyun simply refused by shaking his head.

they were sitting like that through the whole lunch break. they didn't talk. for the first time minhyuk actually didn't feel like talking and kihyun just didn't know what to say. but there was this one question forming in minhyuk's mind that he necessarily had to ask before kihyun headed to his next class.

"kihyun, what are we?"

"enemies?" kihyun raised an eyebrow.

"yeah but... i really don't feel like we are anymore." minhyuk didn't know how to put it in words. the only thing he knew was that kihyun felt the same way and it was obvious. if he felt otherwise he would've just left.

"me neither," kihyun sighed. "but let's just call it like that for now, shall we? it's not like it's going to make any difference."

minhyuk nodded lightly. "you're right, i guess..."

he was wondering what was it like to be friends with kihyun. and it wasn't in a negative way.


	7. definitely not enemies

the room was filled with kihyun's soft moans. he was moving against minhyuk, not able to catch his breath anymore. at this point he didn't even know where he was.

minhyuk was holding onto the shorter's hips. he leaned down, pressing kisses against kihyun's back, then trailed his lips up to his neck, nibbling at it gently.

kihyun gripped at the sheets tighter. there were tears forming at the edges of his eyes already but he secretly wished this never stopped.

"you're doing such a great job," minhyuk whispered, smiling against kihyun's skin.

that was when kihyun completely lost it. he bit on the pillow because his moans suddenly got even louder as he reached his peak.

"good boy," minhyuk spoke again. he continued thrusting into the other until he also came. fortunately, it wasn't long after. he could see how kihyun's knees were shaking a lot and he was too exhausted.

he slowly pulled away, slumping down next to kihyun afterwards. kihyun was finally able to relax.

"we have to change the sheets," kihyun breathed out.

"just pull them away from the bed, i will take care of this tomorrow." minhyuk pulled away the part of the sheets that were under him then kihyun did the same with his part of the bed.

after kihyun dropped the sheet to the ground, he covered himself with the blanket. minhyuk moved closer to kihyun, pulling the blanket over himself too.

he wrapped his arms around kihyun's waist, pressing kisses against the boy's chest and collarbones. "how is your skin so soft?"

"i take care of it like the baby it is!" minhyuk chuckled. "you could also try it. i will tell you what i use."

minhyuk's eyes widened a bit. he didn't know why but at that moment a small thing such as skin care routine seemed really important and special. if he was one to have perfect skin, he definitely wouldn't share his secrets with his enemy. that was why it seemed so special. because he suddenly felt like the " _enemy_ " thing had almost faded away even though he knew that even if they were friends they'd still stay rivals.

he slid his hand down between kihyun's legs, just resting it on his inner thigh where it was really warm and nice. kihyun hummed in delight as he positioned himself better.

"i was thinking about what you said," kihyun looked at minhyuk. "i'd say that we could be friends but this doesn't sound nice, so... uh... we could be partners?"

"partners?" minhyuk snorted. "that sounds stupid. like partners in crime or something." he continued laughing. "i mean, it sounds better than friends anyways."

"partners doesn't sound stupid! and now as you mentioned it, partners in crime sounds even better and we should do something so we can call ourselves like that, too. but i don't know what," kihyun kept on rambling and minhyuk found it really cute even though currently it was kind of annoying.

"we will think about that, too, just shut up, please," minhyuk put his free hand over kihyun's mouth.

kihyun grabbed minhyuk's wrist and moved his hand away, pressing his lips against the latter's.

"on the other hand," kihyun grinned as their lips parted, " _friends_ don't really do things like that, right?"

"right..."


	8. partners? partners.

"seems like the two whores found each other," someone said loudly on purpose just so minhyuk and kihyun heard them. the others around that person started laughing.

the two boys were just sitting together and quietly talking to each other. they did no harm to anyone yet through the whole day everyone's eyes were glued on them.

once again, minhyuk had a bad day. and not only because of the other people's comments.

he always heard them talk, their whispers resonating in the his ears and staying there as a muffled echo. he was supposed to be used to that but on a bad day it was only making things worse. he couldn't stay calm.

kihyun, on the other hand, was not used to it. he had never been called names that openly. it didn't happen often in general either.

he didn't care, though. right now he was more concerned about minhyuk.

"don't mind them," kihyun whispered after noticing the way minhyuk's gaze fell to the ground. his hand found its way to minhyuk's, entwining their fingers together.

minhyuk hummed, burying his face in kihyun's neck, pressing kisses against it. "do you want to come over at my house today?" he asked quietly.

"i can't, i have to study." the other groaned in response but didn't say anything since he also had to study. it was just that he wanted to do everything possible to avoid that.

the bell rang and they slowly got up, walking to the next class that they both had. their hands were linked even when they walked into the classroom.

minhyuk tried not thinking about everyone watching them. he shifted his attention on how warm kihyun's hand was. compared to his own hands, kihyun's were really small and minhyuk found that really cute.

after they sat down at their usual desk, kihyun started playing with minhyuk's hair, not taking his eyes off of him.

"what should i do to make you feel better?"  he asked.

"what do you mean?" minhyuk raised an eyebrow.

"dunno." kihyun rested his head on the desk, his fingers still tangled in minhyuk's hair. soon enough, minhyuk also rested his head down. "you're just kind of gloomy."

"well," minhyuk moved closer, a grin curving on his lips. "you know what would make me feel better."

kihyun groaned. "sex won't solve your problems."

"nothing will. just get over it."

the shorter sighed.

fortunately, the teacher didn't show up because he turned out to be sick.

kihyun and minhyuk used the opportunity to catch up on the sleep they weren't able to get the previous night for obvious reasons.

they were woken up by laughter. their classmates were talking about them again. minhyuk pretended he was still asleep.  he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he suddenly went deaf or something.

kihyun lifted his head up sleepily. he patted minhyuk on the thigh before getting up and sitting on the table where the  _parasites_  were.

"you all know it's pretty dangerous to hang out in the cage while the lion is still there." he rested his head in his palm with a smirk curved on his lips. "why don't you just mind your own business rather than spending your time talking about school's  _whores_? or did you already accept the fact that you won't get anywhere in life and you're just searching for ways to not be bored?"

the others didn't say anything simply because they didn't know how to respond. kihyun was still sitting there with no intentions of getting up any time soon.

one by one the group left until it was only kihyun and minhyuk in the classroom.

kihyun sat next to minhyuk again.

"why did you do that?" minhyuk asked.

"we're partners, right? partners help each other out." kihyun smiled.

"i guess..."


	9. partners and sexual tension

kihyun was holding minhyuk by the wrist, pulling him towards his bedroom. minhyuk was stumbling on his legs as he was trying to catch up with the shorter.

when they finally reached the room, kihyun pushed minhyuk inside and then onto the bed. without even bothering to close the door, he climbed on top of minhyuk, pressing kisses against his neck.

"wait, wait, wait, timeout!" minhyuk put his hands on kihyun's chest, slightly pushing him away from himself.

he needed some time to come back on earth because he was pretty sure that just five minutes ago they were at school and the next moment kihyun was rushing to his own house just because he felt horny. minhyuk's legs were killing him because he was basically running after kihyun the whole time.

"what happened with studying?" minhyuk smirked, suddenly going back to his normal self.

"don't get the illusion that i care about studying  _that_  much." kihyun leaned closer, tangling his fingers in minhyuk's hair. "also, do you really think that i will be able to study without thinking about the way you're looking at me all the time?" he tugged on minhyuk's hair lightly, causing the other boy's breathing to get a tad bit heavier. "actions have consequences and you will have to face them."

minhyuk gulped. his long fingers pulled kihyun's t-shirt up a bit, then situated at his bare waist, digging his nails into kihyun's skin as the other continued tugging at his hair.

"how would you feel if i was staring hungrily at you every opportunity i get?" kihyun muttered out.

a small sound escaped minhyuk's throat but not any form of a normal answer.

"just as i thought." kihyun moved his hands away from minhyuk's hair and grabbed him by the wrists, moving them on top of his head.

holding minhyuk's wrists with one hand, kihyun bent to the side to take something out from under his bed. he pulled out something pink and-- minhyuk gasped.

"why do you have a rope?" the taller questioned.

"aren't you into that kind of stuff?" kihyun tilted his head, ready to be disappointed if that was the case.

"never tried."

"how boring."

after minhyuk's allowance and with a bit of a struggle, kihyun managed to tie minhyuk's hands. he made a not so loose and quite complicated knot only because he wanted to impress minhyuk with his, what he called it, talent. "is it too tight?"

"n-no, it's great," minhyuk stuttered, suddenly feeling a wave of excitement through his whole body.

he didn't know how a thing such as restraining could turn him on therefore he had never reached the point of actually trying it. but now with kihyun sitting on top of him along with the growing urge to touch him, he finally understood.

"every time you're staring at me in that certain way," kihyun started speaking slowly, "i just get the urge to slam you against the nearest wall and fuck you right there. and the fact that i can't touch you even though you're so close makes me lose my mind. but why should i explain to you how i feel when i can show you by making you feel the exact same way, huh?"

minhyuk gulped, anticipating everything kihyun was planning to do with him.


	10. partners and teasing

staring into his eyes, kihyun was rubbing himself against minhyuk painfully slowly and for so long, almost as if he was able to go on for hours. the taller had started squirming a lot, craving for so much more than just that. he wasn't into too long foreplay. sometimes he even preferred disregarding it.

he hated being teased. even though he himself was a teaser, and a really good one on top of that, he disliked being at the opposite side. and it was really annoying that it was exactly kihyun who was dominating him and teasing him. he was doing a great job, he couldn't lie.

he let out a loud groan as he tried moving his hands, only to be reminded that they were tied.

after a while, kihyun lifted minhyuk's t-shirt up, leaving it to stay crumpled somewhere above his chest. he licked his lips at the sight of the exposed skin.

it was driving him crazy how minhyuk had the best body among everyone he had ever slept with. and he wasn't even muscular which was opposite of the type of men kihyun liked. speaking of body build only, of course. if he had to be honest, he didn't care about personality all that much. he cared only if it was really outstanding. and minhyuk's wasn't anything special.

kihyun leaned closer, positioning his legs between minhyuk's. minhyuk quickly wrapped his legs around the shorter's waist, pinning him against himself.

"my, my," kihyun smirked. "you're so eager."

"just do something," minhyuk moaned out, arching his back a little. "anything," his voice turned into a whisper as it cracked. he was so needy already, he felt like he was going to start crying any moment if he didn't feel any kind of satisfaction. 

"how cute," kihyun brushed the back of his hand against minhyuk's cheek. he was looking at him mockingly, not moving on purpose.

"p-please, kihyun," minhyuk murmured against kihyun's neck, pressing a kiss afterwards. "i'd do anything for you..."

"are you for real?" kihyun grinned.

"yes..."

kihyun let out a hum. he lowered himself, starting a trail of kisses over minhyuk's chest. every time he decided to suck on the skin, he rediscovered how sensitive minhyuk was. he was moaning loudly and breathing heavily. he let out a yelp as he felt kihyun's tongue at his nipple.

"kihyuuun~" he squirmed, locking his legs over the shorter. he pursed his lips, trying not to emit any sounds. that wasn't very successful. it just made him sound really weird.

kihyun didn't take long at his nipples. he continued his trail down to minhyuk's stomach and then he quickly reached even lower where his waistband was. he was biting and sucking at minhyuk's hips.

minhyuk really wanted to tangle his fingers in kihyun's soft hair, to show him just how good he was making him feel. he was bucking his hips up, trying to hint at kihyun what he wanted.

but he wasn't getting it any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the door is still open tho


	11. partners and mistakes

as much as he wanted minhyuk to be the one, who took care of it, the circumstances were forcing kihyun to take his clothes off on his own. not long after, he was completely naked and, once again, on top of minhyuk.

"you're so beautiful," minhyuk commented, looking at kihyun's body. he licked his lips as his gaze was traveling all over kihyun.

"shut up or i will shut you up myself," kihyun muttered.

"and how are you going to do that?" right after asking, minhyuk realized what kihyun actually meant. "oh, fuck..."

kihyun moved closer to minhyuk's face, so he was almost on top of it. he tilted his head lightly towards him. minhyuk moved a bit and licked a strip of the other's length.

"come on, be more brave," kihyun encouraged with a slow gentle voice as he ran his fingers through minhyuk's hair. "don't act like you're seeing a dick for the first time. we both know that's far from the truth, right?"

minhyuk nodded lightly, feeling how his face was burning, he was blushing really hard. he let out a quiet sigh and took in kihyun's whole length. he started bobbing his head but his movements were limited and his neck was surely going to hurt soon, so kihyun is helping him out a lot by fucking his face slowly.

as he continued moving, kihyun pulled on minhyuk's hair and threw his head backwards, panting quietly.

soon, he leaned forward again, placing his free hand on the headboard as he watched minhyuk.

"you're so cute like this," kihyun breathed out, closing his eyes afterwards.

minhyuk was twisting his tongue around kihyun's dick, trying his best to give the other as much pleasure as possible. he felt like he was only just starting when kihyun already let out a few louder moans and came. without any warning, on top of that. minhyuk got really disappointed. both of them were, actually.

"why do you get off so fast?" minhyuk asked with a pout after kihyun pulled out of him. "can't you wait for like... five more minutes or something?"

"i'm not really good at holding it in..." kihyun moved to straddle minhyuk's lap. "i will try to endure it for longer next time..."

"by the way..."

"what?"

"the door is open..."

"and?"

"i heard someone walk into the house around a minute ago..."

kihyun's eyes widened and he quickly got up, closing the door, a bit too loudly, and locking it. he then walked back to the couch, sitting on top of minhyuk again and letting out a sigh. he was looking down at the red haired male, starting to realize how all of this was a mistake.

"we shouldn't have done that," he mumbled.

"why not?" minhyuk raised an eyebrow.

"i don't know, it's just that all of a sudden it seems so wrong..." kihyun leaned closer to minhyuk, so he could untie his hands.

"you and your mood swings," minhyuk snorted, immediately putting his hands on kihyun's hips. "it would be nice if we finished what we started," he pulled out a cheeky smile.

"maybe we could..."

"come ooon~"

kihyun bit on his lower lip, feeling unable to say "no".  after all, minhyuk wanted the exact same thing kihyun dragged him in his house for. and both of them were growing really desperate.


End file.
